Hollywood
by sully vann
Summary: Mac and Beaver takes a trip.


Fic: Hollywood (Mac/Beaver) PG

Title: Hollywood

Author: sullyvann

Pairing/Character: Mac/Beaver, appearance by Van the Man!

Word Count: 2,361

Rating: PG

Summary: Mac and Beaver take a trip.

Spoilers/Warnings: 2x09, 'My Mother, The Fiend'

Notes: Written for lj user"sexycereal" 's b 101 Things To Do Before You Die /b challenge.

lj-cut text"Think you can handle not being at a Hilton? I don't think they have room service here."" 

"Today's daily writing prompt is if you could go one place in the entire world, where would it be?"

"This is so lame." Mac sighed to Beaver as they both opened their folders to their other daily writings.

"Yeah. We do this every class. It's like I'm keeping a journal." Beaver muttered under his breath. "Wouldn't Dick get a kick out of that?" He said, grinning at Mac before uncapping his pen and starting to write.

"I'm glad you're in my class. You seem to be the only person who can out do me when it comes to cynicism." Mac laughed. "How did you end up in a senior English class anyway?"

"I took junior English over the summer. Dick was at Madison's lake house and my dad was trying to get Kendall to marry him, so I didn't have much else to do."

"So who wants to share? Mac? Where would you go if you could go anywhere?"

"Los Angeles." Mac replied. "I've never been, and if you live in California you have to see LA once, right?" Mac smiled.

"Very nice. What about you, Jane?"

"You've really never been to LA?" Beaver leaned over and asked as Jane went on about visiting the land of her ancestors or something.

"Nope. We're not big movie fans, my family and me."

"Wow." Beaver replied.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend? Got any other big websites to design?" Beaver asked as the bell rang on Friday.

"Nope, business has been slow lately." Mac replied, swinging her book bag over a shoulder and making her way towards the door. "Actually, your site was the first one I did that wasn't for, you know, personal use."

"Well, it was awesome. Which is why I was wondering if you wanted to come to Los Angeles with me this weekend?" Beaver asked, darting a look at Mac before looking at his feet as they made their way down the stairs and out towards the main quad.

"Wa—wait, what?" Mac asked, stopping to turn and look at the dark haired boy. "Why would you invite me to LA?"

"Well, I wanted to look at some property and you said you've never been there…" Beaver replied, trailing off as Mac fixed him with a gaze.

"Is this some weird 09er guilt thing? You probably think I could never afford to go to Los Angeles and thought you'd show me a good time by treating me?" Mac said, glaring at Beaver.

"No! No, I mean—when my dad left, my mom signed over our trust funds and Dick's already wasted a lot of his away with booze or whatever, and I just thought I could do something, you know, nice with my money and I really appreciated all the work you did…but if you don't want to go, uhm, that's okay." Beaver stumbled, blushing and turning to make his way to his car.

"Wait, wait!" Mac said, laughing as she grabbed his arm. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a pity thing. And you sound sincere enough. I'll go with you, but I can pay for my own food and room."

"Oh." Beaver said, grinning self-consciously. "Well, good. It's a long drive and I really didn't want to go alone. Think we could leave around dinnertime tonight? Like, six?"

"I'll be ready." Mac said, and after giving Beaver her address, headed home to start packing.

As Beaver pulled up in front of Mac's house, Mac threw open the door and came bounding down the front steps with a duffel bag in hand. Beaver started to get out of the car to greet her, but she grabbed his arm and spun him around before he reached her side of the car.

"Get in the car. Hurry!" She said, opening the door, throwing in her bag, and sliding in after it.

"What's wrong?" Beaver asked as Mac slammed the door.

"My parents think you're Veronica and I'm spending the weekend with you and your dad in a cabin."

"Wait, what?" Beaver said, throwing his car into reverse and backing out of Mac's driveway.

"My parents wouldn't exactly condone it if they knew I was spending the weekend with a boy they've never met."

"Nice to know you, uhm, trust me? Because I could be a crazed killed or something."

"I highly, highly doubt that, I Beave /I ."

"Got it. Want to pick a CD?" He asked, flipping open his glove compartment and pulling out a large black CD case.

"A look into a 09ers musical tastes? Cool!" Mac said, unzipping the case.

"Mac? Mac, we're here." Beaver said, gently shaking the dark haired girl next to him.

"God, I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Mac said as she came to.

"It's okay. There was a lot of traffic to drive through." Beaver said as he gestured to the building he had parked in front of. "Ever stayed at one of these before?"

"La Quinta Inns? Yeah. Think you can handle not being at a Hilton? I don't think they have room service here." Mac said, grinning at the boy as he attempted to grab her bag from her as they made their way to the hotel. "I've got it." She snapped quickly, but smiled again as Beaver withdrew his hand quickly. "Thanks."

"All we have is a single."

"What do you mean, that's all you have? This is Hollywood, how many people are really staying here?" Mac said, glaring at the hotel manager behind the computer.

"There's a high school administrator workshop." The hotel worker informed them haughtily. "Will you really need two beds anyway?" The pimply faced boy joked, winking at Beaver in bad taste.

Mac started to protest, but Beaver cut in. "You're tired. I'm tired. We'll make it work." He said quickly, then turned to the boy behind the counter. "We'll take it." As Mac started to fish in her pocket and the boy began to type, Beaver pulled out a credit card. "Just put it on here."

When Mac began to protest, he told her it was a debit card and it was only a loan, she could pay him in cash in the room.

"Here are your keys. Have a I great /I night." The boy said heavily, trying to hide a grin.

"So, uhm, I can sleep on the floor or something." Beaver said as Mac came out of the bathroom in green pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"No way, it's your trip!"

"Well, you can't sleep on the floor!" Beaver protested.

"That's why we're both going to use the bed." Mac informed the younger boy, peeling back the covers. "I think you realize I could hack into the school's main system and kill your GPA if needed."

"Yeah." Beaver said, getting in the bed. "Got it."

Beaver had never slept in the same bed a girl before, unless you count his mom. He didn't.

He knew Dick would be more than comfortable snuggling up to a cheeky dark haired girl who seemed to have been flirting with him most of the drive, but Beaver didn't know how to flirt.

At all.

Mac had drifted off to sleep quite some time ago, and all Beaver could do was stare at her back. He shifted onto his own back and tried to fall asleep, but he kept getting whiffs of Mac's shampoo. Shampoo usually isn't sexy, especially when it smells vaguely reminiscent of the kind their old housekeeper used to use, but coming from a girl sleeping in the same bed with you, anything is sexy.

Beaver tensed up as Mac turned in her sleep to face him and the hand that was under her pillow made it's way to the arm Cassidy had carefully kept tucked between his pillow and his head.

Beaver sighed again. He was beginning to think he was never going to fall asleep.

Mac opened her eyes as a car backfired and tires squealed outside the window across the room. She blinked a few times to gain her surrounding and realized where she was. Not in her bed at home. In bed with a guy. Cassidy Casablancas, to be exact.

Holy shit.

Mac winced slightly as she thought about how I girly /I she had acted the day before. She even suggested they sleep in the same bed.

Mac had never slept in the same bed as a guy, unless you counted her cousin Mark when they both had chickenpox and were quarantined. She didn't.

Mac had heard a lot of girls talk about their escapades in bed with two thirds of the male population of Neptune High, but she'd never chimed in. She'd never slept with a boy. Slept, slept with a boy. She didn't trust them.

But Cassidy was different. He laughed at the same things she did. They drank the same kind of blended iced coffee from Java the Hut.

Mac was intimated by most 09er guys. Being with Cassidy was so different, even from hanging out with Duncan and Veronica. Cassidy let out a small sigh and Mac scooted a little close to him, moving a piece of hair of his face.

She quickly pulled her hand away as his eyes snapped open.

"Morning," Mac breathed, hoping he hadn't noticed the close proximity her hand had been in relation to his face.

"Hey," He replied, smiling; then pulling away when he realize they were no longer on opposite sides of the bed. They were more like right next to each other.

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry…" He said, stumbling off of the bed. "I, uh, move a lot in my sleep, and I don't even know it, and…"

"Hey, it's okay. Your hands stayed on your side, we're okay." Mac said, grinning. "Besides, after the last time I got into the system, I'm sure they jacked up the firewalls. It'd be a real pain to work to get in again." She quipped on her way to the bathroom.

"Wait, Veronica was at I Gia's /I sleepover? Are you sure it wasn't against her will?"

"Well, she wasn't bound at the hands or feet!" Beaver said, facing Mac and continuing to walk backward as they made their way to the parking lot. As they rounded a corner, Beaver feel backwards and hit something solid – a person.

"Excuse me!" A older man said, stumbling and catching himself before falling.

"I'm sorry!" Beaver said, quickly regaining composure and straighten up to face the man.

"Vice Principle Clemmons?" Mac said, staring to laugh at the man's short and sandals with socks.

"Actually, it's Principle Clemmons now, Ms. Mackenzie." He said, and then leaned in closer to you. "I won't tell Vincent about this. Just – let him down easy." He said. "Mr. Casablancas, I assume you will be more careful in the future. Have a nice day."

"Who really wears socks with sandals?" Mac said, laughing as Van Clemmon's retreating figure.

"I want to know what he was saying about Butters." Beaver said, grinning.

"Never." Mac said, taking off down the hallway.

"Since you've never been, I figured we would take the standard tourist route. Does that sound okay?" Beaver asked as they pulled onto a main road.

"I want to see the Walk of Fame!" Mac said, twisting in her seat to take in everything as they drove.

"Okay. Walk of Fame it is." Beaver said, smiling to himself at Mac's enthusiasm.

"Oh, my God! Tom Hanks!" Mac squealed.

"Tom Hanks?" Beaver replied incredulously.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't cry when you saw I Forrest Gump /I for the first time?"

As Beaver mumbled something incoherent, Mac saw another star and squealed again. "The guy who did The Flintstones? How cool!" She said, jumping to face Beaver and accidentally stumbling into someone passing by.

As she began to fall, Beaver wrapped is arms around her waist and held on.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring down at Mac.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied, staring up at him. Once again noticing their close proximity, Beaver slowly let go and Mac righted herself again. "You know, I've always thought about how cool it'd be to have my name on the Walk of Fame." Mac said, surveying the stars around her. "But what would I get a star for, really? I'm just going to have to be content coming back to our ten year reunion looking much better than Madison Sinclair."

"I bet you'll get your name on the Walk if that's what you really want." Beaver said, smiling.

"I won't set my hopes on it."

"Well I know it can happen. Like right now!" Beaver said, grinning. "Do you have a permanent marker in that thing?" He asked, pointing to Mac's overstuffed messenger bag.

"Yeah…" Mac replied, digging a Sharpie out from the front pocket.

Beaver grabbed it and bent down. "Say goodbye to An Harding and hello to Cindy Mackenzie!" He said, writing her name in large, black block letters. "And Cassidy Casablancas." He said, writing his name of Sir Cedric Hardwicke.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" A man in a security uniform called out. "You can't do that!" He said, making his way towards them.

"Run!" Mac and Beaver yelled together and began running back to Beaver's car.

"So you can cross that off your list." Beaver said, smiling and panting over the front console of his car.

"Cross what off what list?" Mac asked, resting her hand on the front console as she tried to stop laughing.

"You don't have a 'Things To Do Before I Die' list?" He asked.

"No. You do?"

"Yeah! And I can officially cross off 'Run from law enforcement'! Now I just have to graduate, make tons of money, and leave Dick in jail for at least one night."

Mac laughed and looked at the dark haired boy smiling back at her. Then she realized her hand had made its way to his arm. Beaver looked at her and Mac took a deep breath, leaned over, and kissed him.

"Thanks for this." She said, pulling away.

"You're, uhm, really, uh,…welcome." Beaver stuttered.


End file.
